ahora es solo mio
by mainy
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando las fans de los merodeadores se enteren que James Potter esta saliendo con la prefecta Evans?...tendrán que asumir las consecuencias. J


_Un nuevo one-shot__ de James y Lily…espero lo disfruten_

_¿Qué pasara cuando las fans de los merodeadores se enteren que James Potter esta saliendo con la prefecta Evans?...tendrán que asumir las consecuencias._

_**Declaimer**__ : todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling _

**Ahora es solo mío**

Unos pasos acoplados por el eco producido en el pasillo era la única señal de que alguien se acercaba rápidamente, una muchacha alta y delgada, caminaba con unos libros en la mano, mirando fijamente el camino. No habia ruido alguno, ni señal de vida, solo una pequeña brisa de finales de invierno, era un día sábado por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos estarían en sus salas comunes protegiéndose del frío frente a sus chimeneas, pero ella no era cualquier alumna era la prefecta de su casa, Gryffindor, y los días sábado en la mañana solía visitar la biblioteca para empezar con sus quehaceres. De ahí venia en estos momentos, se habia levantado cerca de las ocho de la mañana con una suave sonrisa y se habia vestido enseguida para ir hacia la biblioteca, saludo a la bibliotecaria y comenzó su búsqueda cerca de las estanterías de Pociones y transformaciones, saco tres libros que podrían serle de gran utilidad y volvió a retomar su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Doblo de pronto para encontrarse con un pasillo igual o más desierto y frío que el anterior, su pelo largo y rojo ondeaba sobre su espalda producto de la velocidad de su andar y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el suelo que recorría, traía una expresión de ausencia, meditaba hacia largo rato, desde que se habia levantada algo parecía preocuparle pero aún no podía borrar esa sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios.

Unos nuevos pasos se escuchaban a los lejos pero avanzaban con gran rapidez aún más apresurados que su andar, pero Lily Evans iba tan pendiente en sus cavilaciones que no noto que un chico se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras una mano se aferra a su brazo y la detiene, segundos después se ve acorralada en la pared por un chico alto de pelo desordenado y una sonrisa encantadora. Lo miro asustada viéndose reflejada en los anteojos del chico.

La sonrisa que habia llevado hace unos momentos se esfumo de pronto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó sus libros contra su vientre, y los abrió rápidamente cuando el susto habia desaparecido.

-hola- saludo el chico sin quitar la sonrisa. Tenía una mano apoyada en la pared justo al lado de la cara de Lily y la otra le sujetaba el brazo con el cual la habia detenido.

Lily se quedo mirándolo a los ojos un momento y sintió que su sonrisa volvía a brotar de sus labios pero esta vez más pronunciada.

-hola- musito tímidamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto nuevamente soltándole el brazo y posándolo en la cintura de la chica.

-bien- contesto Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡PRONG¿Qué HACES¡VIENEN HACIA ACÁ!- sintieron que les gritaba Sirius desde el final del pasillo.

-James ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Lily cuando se vio siendo arrastrada por un nuevo pasillo.

-Vamos corre- le dijo James mirando hacia atrás de forma nerviosa –gracias a mi querido amigo Sirius todo el colegio se entero de que tengo novia-

-pero…- intento reclamar pero una serie de pasos y gritos, parecidos a los de una manada de animales en estampida, la hizo callar y correr junto al chico.

-¿Dónde¿Dónde?- se preguntaba James mientras corría escaleras arriba.

-al comedor- sugirió Lily ya bastante cansada.

-no, vengo de ahí- le respondió deteniéndose para mirar por una puerta –por que no he traído el mapa- se quejo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-vamos a la torre…-

-no, ahí te están esperando y no quiero ni imaginar lo que te van a hacer- dijo de manera sobré protectora.

-James, jamás pensé que salir contigo provocaría esto, si hubiera…- comenzó pero James la interrumpió algo desilusionado.

-¿Qué¿Me hubieras dicho que no?- pregunto mirándola fijamente. Lily tuvo que esquivar su mirada la verdad que le hubiese dicho que si sin importar nada ni nadie porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. –Lily- insistió tomando su mentón y así obligarla a que lo mirara.

Lily no supo que responder, lo miro tratando de decirle que si, pero las palabras no le salían, así que se acerco a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

-pregúntamelo de nuevo- le dijo cuando termino el beso, apoyo su frente a la de James y suspiro ante las miles de sensaciones que le provocaba sus labios.

James sonrió como tonto enamorado y susurro -¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si- dijo y lo volvió a besar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- escucharon un grito que los hizo sobresaltar y separarse rápidamente.

Una chica los miraba con los ojos crispados y rojos de furia, parecía a punto de llorar y de saltar hacia Lily para agarrarla de los pelos.

-TÚ MALDITA ZONZA, SUELTA A JAMES- grito con desesperación, tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cintura y empuñadas.

-eeeh…- balbució Lily algo impresionada, James aún la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

-ME HAS ESCUCHADO, POTTER ES MIO- grito nuevamente viendo que la pelirroja no pensaba soltarse de James.

-¿desde cuando que yo soy de tu propiedad?- soltó James en tono burlón pero con un deje de nerviosismo.

-DESDE QUE ME HIZE MIEMBRO DE TU CLUB DE FANS, ESA NI SIQUIERA PERTENECIA AL CLUB- volvió a gritar fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

Lily miro a James y el chico le devolvió la misma mirada de "¿Qué hacemos ahora? esta está loca"

De pronto dos chicas más aparecieron junto a la muchacha.

-así que era verdad, Potter y Evans- dijo una de ellas con la misma mirada de odio y furia.

-EVANS SUELTALO ¡ES NUESTRO!- grito la otra chica acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-corre- dijo James entre dientes cuando vio acercarse a la segunda chica con la varita levantada.

Ambos entraron por la puerta que James habia cerrado hace poco. –Por aquí- volvió a gritar James acercándose a otra puerta, una serie de rayos verdes golpeaban las paredes de la sala al momento que lograron cerrar la otra puerta y correr.

Lograron llegar al primer piso, y se detuvieron ante las puertas del castillo.

-si nos persiguen de nuevo…tendremos que escondernos…en el bosque prohibido- anunció James tomándose el pecho con una mano mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Lily lo miro preocupada y luego se largo a reír.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- dijo él algo molesto.

-no podemos huir todos los días- dijo entre carcajadas.

-bueno, no es que pretenda huir todos los días pero no se como hacer para que dejen de acosarme- dijo James en tono de desgracia exagerada, y como si Lily no hubiese reído en toda su vida, comenzó a ahogarse de las carcajadas que emitía.

-está bien, no me rió más- dijo Lily con dificultad cuando noto la mirada seria de su novio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?- pregunto James pero dos personas aparecieron corriendo por el vestíbulo.

-¡James será mejor que empieces a correr!- grito Remus que venia tras de Sirius corriendo con gran dificultad.

-¡Pad¡Moony!- dijo James cuando los vio acercarse.

-VIENEN TRAS NOSOTROS- grito Sirius al pasar a su lado y abrir las puertas para salir a los terrenos.

-no otra vez- musito James y salio corriendo tras Lily, que al ver aparecer a todas las chicas del colegio salio disparada tras Remus y Sirius. –SIRIUS CUANDO TE AGARRE, TE CORTARE EL HOCICO, PERRO PULGOSO-

-NO CREO QUE ESO TE LIBRE DE ESAS MUJERES, IMAGINATE AHORA QUIEN LAS VA A CONSOLAR- grito Sirius con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el bosque.

-MEJOR CORRE PRONG QUE TE ESTÁN POR ALCANZAR, IMAGINATE LO QUE NO TE VAN A HACER SI TE PILLAN- rió Remus.

-BASTA, DETENGANSE, LOCAS- Lily se detuvo de pronto y les grito a las chicas que corrían tras James.

-y ahora- murmuró Sirius algo preocupado, cuando vio que James se escondía tras Lily y todas las chicas del colegio se detenían.

-me importa un reverendo pepino el club de fans, ahora James Potter es SOLO MÍO- dijo Lily con la misma voz autoritaria que la caracterizaba.

Todas se quedaron mirando y luego comenzaron a murmurar.

-no puedes evitar que nos acerquemos a él, Evans- dijo una muchacha capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

-atrévete a desafiarme y perderás cien puntos para tu casa- soltó más desafiante que antes –y esto va para todas, cualquiera que se le acerque a menos de diez metros a Mi Novio asumirá las consecuencias, incluso para nuestra casa- dijo cuando vio que una muchacha de Gryffindor iba a protestar.

-esta mujer si que es posesiva- se burlo Sirius para que solo Remus oyera.

-ahora todas a sus casas, o empezare de inmediato- musito para terminar y vio como poco a poco se iban alejando sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a la pelirroja.

-valla, no quiero ni imaginar cuando estén casados. Serás un mangoneado Prong- comento Sirius acercándose a sus amigos que estaban abrasados haciéndose mimos.

-no molestes Pad- le espeto James a su amigo para seguir con los mimos.

-y su hijo sufrirá las consecuencias de esta fiera pelirroja…- volvió a comentar Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa pero Remus al llegar a su lado le pego un codazo en el estomago y Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Harry- dijo de pronto James con voz soñadora.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Lily.

-quiero que nuestro hijo se llame Harry- contesto con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de ilusión. Lily sonrió y le beso.

-Harry James Potter- dijo cuando termino el beso –me gusta-

-quiero ser el padrino- interrumpió Sirius.

-vamos a pasear por la orilla del lago- propuso Lily tomando a su novio de la mano y caminando hacia el lago.

-YO QUIERO SER EL PADRINO DE SU HIJO- grito Sirius viendo que le habían ignorado.

Y en el segundo siguiente sucedió todo, James y Lily se voltearon y después de mirar a Sirius con Reprobación fijaron su mirada en la nueva estampida de las chicas del colegio que corrían con desesperación tras ellos.

-SIRIUS TE CORTO EL HOCICO. PERRO BOCON- vociferó James para luego correr con Lily de la mano hacia el bosque prohibido.

_**FIN…**_

_by__: Mainy_


End file.
